


how you get the girl

by jubileechase



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - we're gonna pretend season two never got released, Canon Era, F/F, Love Confessions, gratuitous taylor swift references?? in MY writing?? it's more likely than you think, peggy knows how to make an entrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileechase/pseuds/jubileechase
Summary: stand there like a ghost, shaking from the rainshe'll open up the door and say "are you insane?"you'll say it's been a long six monthsand you were too afraid to tell her what you wantand that's how it works





	how you get the girl

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this originally a couple of weeks before season two premiered, back when all we knew was that peggy was going to los angeles and that angie wouldn't be there, but i wrote it in the notes app of my super glitchy phone, which goddamn deleted it, and then today i was reminded about it and got the urge to... rewrite it and upload it here.  
> title and the basis for the plot from how you get the girl by taylor swift

               Angie sat on the windowsill in the living room, watching the rain outside pour down over New York City. It was nice, sure, but it had a real melancholy feel to it, one that echoed just how empty the huge house felt with just her living there. Just how gloomy Angie’s life had become since Peggy left for Los Angeles. It was hard to believe it had really been six months since she had left; waiting felt like an eternity, and yet she remembered Peggy’s presence as if she had only left that morning. She had insisted that Angie stay behind, out of danger, and they had stayed in touch, but it just wasn’t the same as her being there.

               Just as Angie let out a dramatic sigh, there was a knock at the door. She walked over to it, slightly suspicious, even though she was well used to obscure relatives popping in for a quick visit. But it wasn’t any relative who was standing there when Angie opened the door.

               It was Peggy Carter.

               Absolutely drenched from the rain, shaking slightly from the cold, yet still as gorgeous as Angie remembered her. She nearly fainted at the sight. “Peg,” she said, her voice coming out as much more of a sigh than she had hoped for. “What are you doin’ here?”

               “Mind if I come in?” Peggy asked in response, as if it weren’t literally her own home.

               Angie stepped aside to let Peggy walk in, closing the door behind her. “Bet you probably really missed this glorious New York weather while you were in Hollywood,” Angie joked, not really sure what else to say.

               To her relief, Peggy let out a small laugh. “It certainly feels a lot more like home. The mission finished a month early, I’m meant to be heading to the office right about now, actually, but while I was on my way there, I… something occurred to me, and I had to tell you right away.”

               “Jeez, and what’d you do, walk all the way here?”

               “Well, there weren’t any taxis available.”

               Angie’s eyes widened. “English, are you insane?”

               “Don’t get all worried, I’ve been through much worse weather than this. I was in the war, you know.”

               “Yeah, I suppose.” Angie crossed her arms. “Now, what was it that occurred to you?”

               Peggy took a shaky breath, seeming almost nervous. The thought seemed strange to Angie for a second, before she remembered that just because Peggy was literally flawless, doesn’t mean she’s not human just like the rest of them. “Angie, it’s been a long six months. I’ve missed you so, so much. And during those months, all that time away, you were constantly on my mind. And I should have known why before now, and I think I did, but I was just too afraid to tell you what I want.”

               “Peg, I don’t suppose you’re tryin’ to say what I think you’re sayin’, are you?”

               “It’s you. I want you, I want… to be with you,” Peggy exclaimed. Angie felt like she was going to melt. “I’m in love with you, and, if you feel the same way, I’m rather sure I’d be the happiest, luckiest person in the world.”

               Angie nearly started laughing, she was so elated. “Oh gosh, English, for real? I’ve been pining for you since you first stepped into the Automat.”

               Peggy’s smile grew, and it was one of the prettiest things Angie had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. “So I guess this is the part where we kiss, then.”

               Angie walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her neck, not caring that she was getting her new sweater all wet. “Oh, this is definitely that part.”


End file.
